The Day My School Got Taken Over By Countries
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: It was a normal day for Gemma Ayasaki, until she went to her school, and learned that her teachers have been replaced - with Hetalia characters! Will she be able to survive her school which now became chaos, and find the reason behind this  weird change?
1. Is This a Dream Come True Or What!

**A/N: Hi, HundredPercentHetalian Hetalia crazy like always. I mean, what did you expect? Anyway, I was talking at my school with my other Hetalia obsessed friends how cool it will be if we got Hetalia characters as our teachers. And I thought that will make a great topic as a Facfic! So, I did it. I'm that kind of person that when I come up with a great idea, I do it.**

**Rated T for cussing. Don't ask "Why would someone cuss at school out loud and the teachers not get mad about it?" Because they're Hetalia characters. They don't mind cussing.**

**I don't own anything other than Gemma Ayasaki and the teachers. Hetalia characters are ALL owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I used translators on the internet for the foreign languages. I only do Japanese and English, so…. I'll translate every word at the end of the chapter.**

**Well, here we go! Horrible grammar and story format. This explains why I hate Language Arts. But I'm gonna take Latin when I go to High school anyway because I wanna follow Grandpa Rome's footsteps!**

Okay, first of all, I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't. I most certainly didn't but for whomever that made this happen to me, I wanna hug that person, and hit them on the face at the same time. I was ready to get into High school. But then, THEY had to come in. One word to explain the situation at my school right now? "CHAOS." Just like Europe during the Austrian Succession. Only ten times worse.

My day was just like always. Wake up, lazy lazy lazy. Eat breakfast, lazy lazy lazy. Get on my bike, lazy lazy lazy. Bike to school, lazy lazy lazy. Get off of bike and go to first period, lazy lazy lazy. Yeah, I know. I, Gemma Ayasaki, am just simply a lazy person. I only do stuff that I take interest or love in. Like Drama, Drawing, Painting, Anime, Manga and Hetalia. I walked to first period, which was…. Oh yeah, Language Arts. Ugh, we're learning Grammar right now…. Yuck. I walked in the classroom, Room 216.

Which had kids talking and mumbling like crazy. What the fuck? Our teacher Mrs. Jordan doesn't allow kids to talk during her class. A sub, probably? Cool, maybe Mrs. Jordan got hit by a bus or something (pardon my cruel thoughts). I snaked around the other kids who were crowding in front of the door, and looked at the sub.

I did the Fangirl scream.

The sub looked at me like I was insane, and I blushed.

"Mother of Merlin, are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him again, and I slapped myself. Nothing. So I pinched myself. Nothing again. So I kicked the wall as hard as I can, and I opened my eyes, which were getting teary by the second. Still no change. I slowly walked up to the sub (dragging my foot that still hurts like shit) and asked,

"….Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, that is my name. Have we met?" the dude with blonde hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows answered with a British accent, looking kinda puzzled.

I fainted.

I felt myself laid down on something soft. A bed? Probably. Thank goodness, just a stupid, stupid dream…. Really cool at the same time, but stupid. I mean, if that actually happened….

"Arthur, what exactly did you do to make such a fine _dame_ faint?"

"Nothing, you wine basterd! She looked at me, and plopped on the ground!"

"Well, then, I guess she was shocked at your punk-y look!"

"What part of me looks punk to you?"

"_Tout_. Absolutely everything,"

"Why you…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

For about one minute, I had two guys trying to stop me from banging my head against the hardest thing I could find, which was the metal pole on the bed. I couldn't bear to open my eyes. This I a dream. THIS IS A DREAM.

"_Que le? _What's wrong? Is it him?"

"Why me? Must be you!"

"Stop it!" I screamed again. They stopped. I got them to let go of me, and I finally forced my eyes open. There, I saw the nurse's office, my "Language Arts Teacher" and the "Nurse". Now, if I remember correctly, the school nurse Ms. Finney doesn't have curly blonde hair and she DOES NOT speak French. Oh. Damn. It.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" my first period teacher asked me.

"….Yes. I'm fine,"

"Well then, will you tell us why you fainted?" he asked another question.

"Because! You guys aren't supposed to be existing!"

"_Sens_?"

"I know who you are!"

"…you do? How…. Oh," my teacher finally understood. He looked at the nurse and the nurse looked at him. I was able to read the feeling in their eyes. Amusement. Shock. And most of all, confusion. "Can you tell us all you know? About us, I mean,"

"Sure," I said, closing my eyes again.

"Arthur Kirkland, AKA England, full name The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Capitol London. Age 23. Height 175 cm. Hates France, Spain, etc. Former guardian of America,"

"Not true," I heard him mumble a little angrily.

"Believes in unicorns, ghosts, fairies, so much more. Easy to go pub, meaning easy to get drunk. Former pirate, now gentlemen. Also known in the name 'Britannica Angel'," I heard someone snicker, and a sound like someone punched someone's gut. I sighed, and went on.

"Francis Bonnefoy, AKA France, full name Republique Francaise. Capitol Paris. Age 26. Height same as Arthur. Once very strong country when he had Napoleon. Great cook. Known and proven pervert, horrible at war," I heard Arthur laugh a little. Well, it's the truth you know? I open my eyes and looked at them both.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yes, _Merci_….Pardon me, I haven't heard you name yet have I?"

"Gemma. Gemma Ayasaki,"

"Half Japanese?" Arthur asked. I nodded.

"Don't know what my other half is. Probably a lot of others mixed,"

"Well Gemma, could you tell us again why you fainted?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"You… you guys are Anime characters. More precisely, Hetalia. You guys shouldn't be existing!"

"Well _dame_, I'm afraid we are." Francis said, chuckling. This cannot be happening. I have Hetalia characters at my school people. This is probably… the most epic-est thing that as ever happened to me.

"Shall we get back to class now?" Arthur said standing up from the chair. I nodded, a little worried.

_Beeeeep!_

Oh, there's the intercom. At least it doesn't play the song "Maru Kaite Chikyuu" or "Hata Futte Paredo"….if it did, it will be cool and awkward at the same time.

"_Bonnefoy, I am expecting you at my office IMMEDIATELY! If you do not, I will have no choice but to use my new XM214!" _Francis flinched a little. Arthur smirked at him.

"I think you should get going, Bonnefoy," he said grimacing. Francis mumbled a few things in French, which I am guessing they are cuss words. He got up and walked out of his office. Arthur started back to his room, so I quickly followed.

"So… what happened exactly? How long was I out?" I asked to him. He shrugged.

"About three minutes or so. Personally, I didn't want to take you to the 'nurse'," he twitched a little. "But one of the students insisted. So I carried you there,"...…wait. Arthur CARRIED me?

(Me and my part of my brain that's Hetalia crazy having weird imaginations for about 30 seconds)

"….And what did you do to the rest of the class?"

"Left them there, of course. What did you expect?" he said, tilting his head like he didn't understand.

"You left a whole class of eight graders ALL ALONE. ALONE," I pointed out.

"Yes…. But they were quite quiet after you fainted, so I judged it will be fine to leave them,"

"…..um, Ar – I mean, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Arthur is fine if you want it that way. But I prefer 'Mr. Kirkland' in the classroom," he said, smiling.

"okay Arthur. Did Francis – Mr. Bonnefoy – do something to me while… you know…?"

"No worries," he answered. "I was with you the whole time. So no. He didn't lay a finger on you,"

"thank goodness. And, um, the dude on the intercom, was that…."

"You try guessing," he said.

"….Switzerland. Vash Zwingli,"

"Correct. Your new school principal," Arthur smiled.

….O.M.G.

"…so that's how the verbs and adverbs work. Got that?" It's shocking because the whole entire class actually SEEMED to get it. This is what happens when you have the COUNTRY "England" teaching you Language Arts. Amazing, huh? He looked at the clock on his desk.

"Well, that should be enough for today. The bell should ring soon anyway. Go ahead and head to your next class," he waved his hand, as if saying "Shoo". The students got up from their desks and walked out the door, looking blank. They're probably shocked too, since the sub is able to teach better than the actual teacher. Arthur came up to me and asked,

"You sure you'll be fine? Won't faint again?" he said and winked. Now THAT'S enough to make me faint again. But I firmly held myself and answered,

"Yes,"

"So then, who do you have next?"

"um… Mr. Sirelli," I answered, searching information in my head that was now just one word, "CONFUSED".

"Who?" Of course. Why would he know Mr. Sirelli, my History teacher?

"uhhh… the person who's teaching the class right next to you," Not a lie. Mr. Sirelli's room is Room 215, right next to this class. Arthur made a disgusted face.

"….make sure you tell the git to not eat while talking will you?"

Oh, I can see what's coming.

**Translations:**

_dame_ = lady

_tout_ = everything

_que le _=what the

_sens_ = meaning

_merci _= thank you

**A/N: Funny thing I found while I was looking for translations. I went to this translation website, and I can find any language translated into anything, other than "English to French". They must hate each other that much XD. And also, American English and British English has different spellings on certain words. Apparently, they hate each other so much that they can't even decide on how to spell stuff XD**


	2. US Taught by US

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. I can't post it on the same page as Chapter 1 'cause FF is durping right now damn it…. So I posted it as a different story. I'll post it together with Chap. 1 as soon as FF fixes itself. I worked on it as fast as I can….god it wiped me out. It was hard trying to get the "History teacher" actually teach…. He's just not that kind of person XD Her school has the scariest Principal and Vice Principal that EXISTS.**

**Rated T like always, but not so much**

**I only own Gemma Ayasaki and the teachers who got "kicked out" of the school by the characters XD**

**I wanna say so many thank you to the internet translators…. They helped me out so much. I got a LOT of languages in so… you might wanna look at the translations first.**

**I'm not exactly sure about Liechtenstein's name. I just heard from my friend so…**

**The History information was taken out of HundredPercentHetalian's crappy WWI memory and her U.S. History textbook. Poor quality. Don't use before tests. Or else.**

I walked in the History classroom, again, having kids buzzing like crazy. I walked up to the teacher, who was looking through the history textbook looking extremely happy. I pulled on his jacket, and he looked at me. He had light brown hair with a flick on the forehead, and a pair of glasses, with a dark brown jacket.

"Student, yeah? Good for you!" he smiled and shook my hand.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks. I got a message from Ar – I mean, Mr. Kirkland. Here. And read it," I replied handing the piece of paper that Arthur handed me before I headed off to period 2. The teacher looked at me funny.

"Do you normally talk to your teachers like that?"

"When they're Hetalia characters, yes," the teacher gave me the same expression. Amusement, shock, and confusion. Why? He took the paper, and read it while squinting. After he was done, he quickly threw it in the trash can.

"Ugh…I hate it when I have to see Iggy's cursive. Makes me get dizzy, you know?"

"Oh, I agree with that. I HATE cursive. Can't write it or read it," I rolled my eyes. Well, it's true. I'm HORRIBLE at cursive.

"So…can you tell me all you know? Iggy told me to ask you," he leaned down to my height (since he was towering over me) and pointed to the garbage can. I just nodded.

"Alfred F. Jones, AKA America, full name United States of America. Capitol Washington D.C. Age 19, height 177cm. Positive thinker, not able to read the atmosphere often. Crushed stereotype that people with glasses are smart. Likes being called 'Hero'. Horrible sense of taste because of England, former guardian,"

"DAMN IT THAT IS NOT TRUE!" he yelled, and he made the rest of the class jump. He looked at them, smiled, and told me to go on.

"Have weird friends like that baby whale and Tony the alien. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Oh, they're at the staff lounge!" he smiled brightly. "I got the whale in the pool!" Pool? Since when do we have a pool in our school? Oh, of course. Ever since a teacher owns a whale. "Well, get to your seat! We'll start the class – which is all about me!"

"Every eight grader in our school is learning U.S. history right now, Al – Mr. Jones,"

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that amazing?" he said. Well, I have to agree. What's more awesome than learning U.S. history from the U.S. himself? We'll go into SO much detail. Hopefully, he won't piss off any countries….

"So that's how we created the Constitution of America! Isn't that awesome guys?" America yelled, totally pumped up. Everyone nodded, and I think they were being quite truthful. When Mr. Sirelli was teaching it, it sounded like junk. When Alfred's teaching it, it sound like you're listening to a guy talk about a hero beating giant monsters named "Unequal Rights". Making me love history a WHOLE lot more. A girl quickly raised her hand (sorry, don't remember her name. I just don't remember people's names).

"Mr. Jones? We were learning about World War I before and I…. well, WE…. Didn't get it very well. Is it possible that you'll reteach it to us?"

"My pleasure! I tell you all about how I beat Germany's ass!" America said proudly. "Open up to page three-twenty-tw…. You know what? Throw your textbooks out of the window. We won't need it!" I saw several students glance at each other nervously, because they didn't know if Alfred meant LITEALLY throw the textbooks out of the window. But Alfred looked at us curiously, and added "Go on… throw it out! I hate books anyway. Comics are a LOT better!" So for the next minute, we had U.S. history textbooks flying out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" oh shoot, it's Arthur this can't be good….

"Arthur, we're just throwing out stuff we don't need. Do you have a problem?" Alfred said, like he can't understand what he did wrong. Arthur picked up a book and tossed it at Alfred. But I swear, he could've thrown it if he felt like it.

"I don't care if you think it's useless of not! Could you not interrupt my class?"

"Why would someone want to take YOUR class?" Alfred asked. Oh. Shit. He. Did. Not. Arthur took a glance at me, and looked back at Alfred. Um… why did he look at me? What does he want me to do? Suddenly, Alfred made a move. He ran up to Arthur and punched him in the gut. Arthur yelped and jumped back.

"What… the hell was that for?" he gasped, holding his stomach. Alfred smiled towards the class.

"See class? That's what I did to him when I won my independence!" What he didn't realize was a textbook flying at his face.

"Ow…." Alfred mumbled as he rubbed his face. "He sure can throw hard… ugh. I think Texas got crooked…" he took off Texas and adjusted it for a few seconds. And I can bet you that there were few girls GAWKING at him. I'm used to it since I saw him on the Internet every day. "Well, we should get back to the class shouldn't we? Well, at first, I didn't want to get in all that junk. ….actually, I personally REALLY did, but my pal Woodrow didn't want to so I had no choice," Woodrow? Oh, he means President Woodrow Wilson. Confusing…

"But freaking Germany attack my ship _Lusitania_ with his stupid U-boat! So I told him, 'we can't just let him destroy our people!' I really didn't care what damage gets caused on Iggy, France or Russia though. I just sided with them 'cause I wanted to kick Germany's butt. I think he was thinking that he'll be able to beat us before we're ready but totally a mistake! I owned his butt!" Wow, I actually DO get it… a boy raised his hand.

"Um, why did England Russia and France have war with Germany?"

"Why should we even care? This is AMERICAN history, not the WORLD history," Alfred said looking at the boy. The boy looked confused for a second, but shrugged like he just simply took in the fact. Another boy raised his hand.

"So, we won't have stuff about other countries on the test right?" he asked. America smiled.

"Test? What test? I never said we're gonna have a test on this did I? Or any other Chapter in the textbook." a huge cheer rose in the classroom.

"NO TEST! NO TEST!" it was going on (with Alfred joining the chant by standing up and screaming) until there was a bang on the wall from the room right next to us. America puffed up his cheeks like a little boy, and sat down. The bell rang.

I was out at break, looking around for my other Hetalia Fangirl friends. They MUST realize what's going on… I saw Melody, who was one of my buddies. I ran up to her and asked,

"So… anything interesting in class today?" Melody thought about it for a few seconds and answered,

"Well, I had subs on both my Science class and P.E. class. Both and Mr. Burton was out. Coincidence, right?" she laughed. I clanged on to her shoulder.

"Anything…anything unusual about the subs?" I asked, almost yelling. Melody looked at me, completely confused.

"Not…really,"

"What was their names?"

"Mm… I think it was… Mr. Williams and Mr. Beilschmidt. Weird names, huh? And they had CRAZY accents," she said, and snickered a little. "What's wrong Gem? Do you have a fever or something?" I rubbed my temple and changed the question.

"Do you know…. what 'Hetalia' is?"

"'Hetalia'?" she said. "What the heck is that?" You have GOT to be kidding me. I left Melody and ran up to all my other friends. Dena, Ingrid, Bessie, everyone I was positive they know Hetalia. But no matter who I ask, they won't have any idea what the fuck Hetalia is. Then, the intercom went off.

"_Gemma Ayasaki, please report to the _biroja_ please. Gemma Ayasaki, please report to the _bi_….Yeep! _Atvainojiet_! I'm sorry! I –" _The intercom was suddenly cut off. Then, it went off again.

"_Whoever that Raivis called right now, come to the office! If you don't, well…. You'll have to pay the consequences. _Да_ Raivis?" _Oh darn…I ran off to the office 'cause I didn't feel like getting beat into a pulp with a water faucet.

"So, you're Gemma? Nice to meet you!" the Vice Principal held out his hand to me. I started at it for a second, not sure what to do but immediately shook it after I saw the three office helpers look at me REALLY anxiously. "So, I heard all about you from Arthur and… Alfred," I'm sure he said the last name twitching slightly. "Can you _Сказать _me what youknow?" I gulped, and started.

"Ivan Braginski AKA Russia, full name Rossiyskaya Federatsiya. Capitol Moscow. Age… well, unknown. Height 182cm, tallest of all nations. Tormented since childhood, loves sunflowers and vodka. Hates and likes General Winter at the same time," I stopped there, not getting into his personality. Ivan smiled.

"_Хороший_. What about these three?" he said pointing at the office helpers, who were trembling. I looked at the one on the very left.

"Toris Laurinaitis, AKA Lithuania, full name Lietuvos Respublilka. Capitol Vilnius. Age 19, height unknown. Eldest of the Baltic Countries. Poland's best friend. And, um… world's highest suicide rate," Toris smiled awkwardly at me, and I smiled back. He looked a little happy when I mentioned Poland. I continued on.

"Edward Von Bock, AKA Estonia, full name Eesti Vabariik. Capitol Tallinn. Age 17, height unknown. 'Ace student' of the Baltic Countries, considerably the luckiest. Attracting a LOT of tourists now, established good relationships with many countries,"

Eduard smiled, and I'm positive I saw sparkles. He can totally out-sparkle Edward Cullen any day. I smirked, and I went on.

"Raivis Galante, AKA Latvia, full name Latvijas Republilka. Capitol Riga. Age 15, height unknown but shortest of the Baltics. Usually get taken over by countries, such as the German Crusaders AKA Prussia, Russia, and a few more, I guess. Always getting punished by Russia because of saying things not so okay-ish," Raivis tried to smile, but he was shaking so much it looked like a frown.

"_Спасибо. _I guess you two didn't lie to me, huh?" Ivan said to Arthur and Alfred, who were there and I didn't realize it at all.

"Of course. Why would I lie about it?" Arthur groaned. I saw an evil twinkle in Ivan's eyes. Not good…. Suddenly, the back door in the office slammed open.

"You are Gemma Ayasaki? I have heard about you!" the principal said, walking up to me. There was a girl quickly following him. I looked at Ivan, who was looking at me so I started.

"Vash Zwingli, AKA Switzerland, full name…. um… it's something like Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft in German, right? Capitol Berne. Age 18, height unknown. Number one gun producer, center of world's wallet. Forever Neutral Country," I looked at the girl next to him. "Lilly Zwingli, AKA Liechtenstein, full name Fürstentum Liechtenstein. Capitol Vaduz. Age, height, unknown. A country completely dependent on Switzerland," I ended, sighed, and looked at Ivan. He clapped.

"_Tак держать_! Well, she's doing great. _Да_?" he said, looking at the Baltic Countries.

"_T – taip!" _

"_J – jah!"_

"_J – jā!"_ The three exclaimed, shaking. Poor guys… then, the bell rang.

"Well then, I think you should head off to third period now," England said, looking at me. "I wish you good luck."

"Me too!" Alfred yelled, and ran back to his room.

"Well, _До свидания _for now, Gemma. I'll be expecting many things from you. Let's go, you three." Russia walked away, with the Baltic Three following him. Expecting? What does he expect from ME? I'm just an ordinary girl.

"Go on… head off to third period. Or do I need to get out my gun?" Switzerland asked me.

"Holy bitch!"

I ran out of the office, but as I got out I heard Lilly say,

"She….may just hold the key to us, brother."

**A/N: I am HATING FF for durping now. It's killing me…. It took a long time for me to find out the translations…. Whew. I'll post chapter 3 as fast as I can!**

**Translations:**

Latvian

_Biroja _= office

_Atvainojiet _= sorry

_Jā _= yes

Russian

_Да _= yes

_Сказать_ = tell

_Хороший_ = good

_Спасибо _= thank you

_Tак держать_ = well done

_До свидания _= good bye

Lithuanian

_Taip_ = yes

Estonian

_Jah_ = yes


	3. Of Course the Asians Teach These Subject

**A/N: YAY! FF ISN'T DURPING ANYMORE! Sorry it took so long…. I have an Asian mom that gets mad at me if I'm in front of a computer for over an hour. I think some of my friends already noticed, but the schedule that Gemma has is exactly the same as mine so far XD I personally HATE third period. The teacher's a good person, but I just simply hate Algebra I. I wanna curse the person who created math. Someone go get Iggy!**

**Rated T for cussing like usual. So What?**

**I was too busy (actually, too lazy) to give period three and four separate chapters, so I put them together.**

**I had people telling me that some of the translations don't make any sense. Um, WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING? I only do English and Japanese, people. Just because I'm Asian, doesn't mean I can speak all language. I just take whatever Google Translator gives me. **

**Don't know what RomaHeta is? Search it on YouTube. It's a fan-made RPG game….THAT ENDS IN THE MIDDLE 'CAUSE THE CREATOR GOT LAZY AND DECIDED TO QUIT. Other than that, it's amazing. I like HetaOni better though….**

**So many thanks to all my teachers at school who give me a wonderful day no matter how boring the class is XD **

**I did further research on Hetalia Character Names and turns out, I spelled Liechtenstein's name wrong (oh shit….) it's not "Lily" but it's "Lilli". I'll fix it in this chapter! Don't worry!**

**I won't allow people to skip to the very end to the translations to see which characters come out. I put quite an effort on foreshadowing (although it might suck). If you don't know what that is, Google it or use a dictionary.**

**Onwards!**

I had to run to third period after my meeting with the "Principal", "Vice Principal", and the "Office Helpers", since the office is exactly on the opposite side of the campus from the math class. My teacher Mr. Onassis is a really easy-going teacher who allows eating and drinking during his class and lets kids with gums go (our school BANS gum), but I don't want to be late. Not because I'm Asian. I just REALLY want to know who's replacing him. A character who's good at math…. The only one who comes to mind is Eduard, and he's the office helper so…. maybe Egypt? That's cool. But he barely talks, so how is he gonna teach in the first place? Oh well, just gonna have to find out….

"Everyone, get in your seats-aru!"

OH. BITCH.

"Hm? Oh, I have another student-aru! That makes me happy-aru! I like having people around me-aru! _坐下_!" The teacher said gleefully. I walked over to him, as he was taking out his phone. I think a few students were looking at him since we aren't allowed to use

phones under ANY circumstances at this school.

"Um, Mr.…."

"_喂喂_? Hey Hong Kong! Did you get some Doraemon goods?" I stared at him. Doraemon? Really? "Oh, you did? Good job-aru! ...wait, the Doraemon's hot pink? THAT IS TOTALLY FAKE-ARU!" I grabbed the phone out of his hand and turned it off. He stared at me awkwardly. "…what do you want-aru?" I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Yao Wang, AKA China, full name People's Republic of China. Capitol Beijing. Age 4000, immortal hermit. Height 169cm. Long history, roots of Asian countries. Lots of disputes inside the nation, but was able to keep on going. Doesn't know a very important thing called 'copy right'. Loves pandas and Sinnaty-chan," Yao stared at me like I was insane.

"You… know me-aru?"

"Yes, yes I do. Didn't you hear from Arthur and Alfred?" Yao made a face a little bit.

"I personally don't like that two-aru," I shrugged.

"So, are you gonna teach us Algebra or what?"

"You're right!" Yao said standing up from his chair he was sitting on. "We should get started! Get in your seat…. _你叫什麼名字_?"

"Gemma Ayasaki," I quickly answered, and went to my seat. I heard Yao mumble,

"Oh… so she's from_日本_….," I sighed and sat down. Kent Raymond who sits across me and is a total pain in the ass, smirked and mumbled to me,

"Does Gemmy have the hots for the sub?" I threw my pencil case at him.

"Alright, all of you settle down-aru! Today, we're gonna start with equations with exponents-aru!" we all groaned. We just HATE exponents. But Yao smiled happily.

"It's easy when you think about it-aru! Here, let me teach you-aru….,"

Okay, so turns out, Yao's REALLY good at teaching math. Good thing when you're living for 4000 years – you know a LOT of stuff. All of the students (even the extremely stupid ones) seemed to get what exponents were all about.

"You all did really well-aru!" Yao said happily. "For a reward, you can play with_熊貓_-aru!" He grabbed panda (yes, a REAL panda) from his table and gave it to a girl who was sitting near him. She squealed, either because she was holding an endangered species in her hands, or she got a really hot math teacher to hand her an endangered species. Soon there was an avalanche of students trying to get near the panda. I quickly got past the mob and got near Yao.

"Are you sure you can have 20 kids petting a panda?"

"It's fine-aru! I allowed it-aru!" he said confidently. Well, if you have the country China telling you that you can pet a panda, I guess you can. Yao looked at me.

"If you want to, I can give you Sinnaty-chan to pet-aru!"

"Um… so thanks. I'm good," I said, looking at the Sinnaty doll on Yao's desk. I still don't get what's with that creepy smile…. Then, the bell rang.

"Oh, well there's the bell-aru! Will I see you again-aru?" I gave him a smile.

"Of course! I'll bet you Twenty Hello Kitty dolls that I'll see you during lunch…"

"Well then, that's great-aru! _再見_!" I waved at him and panda, and walked out of the room. Fourth Period, here I come.

Okay, so my fourth period is science. Again, I would expect Eduard. He's just the smartest one in Hetalia I know…. and apparently according to Mr. Himaruya (the creator of Hetalia who I desperately want to give a hug), Eduard's the best looking character out of all of them. But they all look good looking enough to me! See, this is why I like Anime guys more than real life guys. I'm Anime crazy like that. Don't judge me… go around my school and ask the same thing. I swear I'm not the only one who's in love with an Anime character. ….I'm not telling you who my crush is, okay? Anyway, I walked into science class, which I personally HATE. Maybe I hate it even more than Algebra (no, not because I have Yao as my teacher now). The teacher Mr. Patting SUCKS. Not because he's a bad person or anything… I just hate the stuff that he makes us do. It's really boring. We're doing physics right now, and I am MISEABLE. He told us that physics will be very lame other than the labs that we'll get to do, but the labs are VERY VERY LAME. I assure you. I'm not gonna go into details… wait, wait. I just totally got off topic, didn't I? Back to the story. So, I walked into the room, which had kids CROWDING around the sub. I could her girls giggling, which I WILL NEVER EVER DO. Okay, I hear girl giggling. That must mean the teacher's really cute, right? I pushed myself through the crowd, and took a glance at the teacher. …..THIS. IS. AMAZING. Now I officially don't hate science anymore. The sub took a glance at me.

"Oh, _こんにちは_. I'm glad to have you as my student," the teacher smiled at me. And here I thought he was close to expression-less. I mean, Italy said so too….I pulled him away from the crowd, and I could literally FEEL the lasers that the girls were giving me.

"U,umm… _なんでしょうか_? Did I do something?" the teacher mumbled. I quickly whispered in his ear.

"Kiku Honda, AKA Japan, full name Japan, Nihon or Nippon. Capitol Tokyo. Age secret. Height 165cm. A small country that stayed separated for about 200 years, but got forced open by America. Now a major country. As an island country, has distinct cultures and customs, but he himself thinks it's normal. Really good at reading the atmosphere. By the way, I LOVE YOU FOR CREATING ANIME AND MANGA," I added the last part really quick. Kiku gave me a smile.

"_ありがとうございます_. …but how do you know me?"

"I don't know. I just do. And my other friends….they don't have a clue," I said, feeling a little down. Kiku suddenly turned his back to me and quickly started mumbling a few things in Japanese.

"_やはり・・・あれが原因なんでしょうか？だとしたら、たぶんあの方法で・・・_,"

"Um, Mr. Honda?" I pulled on Kiku's sleeve. "Just telling you, I'm half Japanese," he jumped, and turned around.

"_す、すみません_! It's just an old grandpa's talk to himself…"

"Yeah, I can see that. It's okay. So, are you gonna start the class?" I smiled at him sweetly. He seemed to relax a little.

"_ええ、そうですね_. Go ahead and have a seat," Kiku said, gesturing at the tables. I started off, quickly turned to him and said,

"My name's Gemma Ayasaki, by the way. _お会いできてうれしいです_!"

"_私もです_." Kiku gave me a smile back. I was blushing as I headed to my table. I just talked to Japan in Japanese!

Just to tell you – Kiku isn't my crush.

I have to admit….. SCIENCE WAS FUN. Kiku was explaining us how Carbons work by personifying Carbon as a character. Of course, with Manga touch. Is it just me, or did the "Carbon" character look a little bit like Italy? Not like I can ask anyone. Then, he made a personification of "Oxygen". She looked a little like Belarus…. A little. Then, this one girl started requesting characters for other elements. AND IT WENT ON. I don't remember what the other elements looked like, but it was fun. And we actually did learn something about Carbon. It likes sticking with other elements because he doesn't like being alone and in my head, he's a little perverted (a little bit like Francis! I pointed that out to Kiku later and he smirked). He especially likes Oxygen, and that's why they constantly create CO2, Carbon Dioxide. So technically, it's like Hungary and Austria. Oh cool, Hetalia just gave me a new way to have fun in science! I love Hetalia….

"So, did you have fun in my class?" Kiku asked me after the bell rang and dismissed us to lunch.

"Holy crap I did!" I exclaimed, getting extremely hyper. "It was so fun!"

"Well then, it's my pleasure," he answered, with a bright smile.

"Do you think you'll teach us tomorrow too?" I asked. Kiku's face darkened a little.

"…._善処します_." He mumbled. I looked at his face. …what's going on?

_Beeeeep!_

There goes the intercom, damn it.

"_Gemma Ayasaki, please report to the _įstaiga _please. Gemma Ayasaki, please report to the_ įs – Hey! No, hey, give it ba –"

"_Whoever that Liet just called, like, totally report to the _urząd_! If you don't I'll like, totally _farba_ your backpack pink!"_

Oh god. Well, I won't have to worry about my backpack being painted pink. By backpack is ALREADY pink. So there.

"Hi Gemma! Did you have fun?" Ivan gave me a smile. I wasn't sure what I should reply, as I glanced at Kiku. He was glaring at Ivan like someone just asked him what the heck Manga is. Hatred from war drags on for 60 years huh….But Ivan seemed to ignore him. "You had Yao and Kiku, _Да_?" he asked. I nodded. He gave me a smile. "Then you must've had some fun!" I smiled back awkwardly.

"I…guess I did,"

"Gemma!" some cried. I turned, and saw Yao. He ran over and gave me a hug.

"See Yao? I told you I'll see you during lunch!" I said, smirking. Yao looked a little depressed.

"Then I guess I don't get the Sinnaty-chan dolls-aru…. Oh well. I have enough at home-aru! And –"

"_Привет _Yao!" Ivan walked over to Yao, smiling. Yao made a squeal.

"_你__-__你好 _Ivan! H-how are you doing-aru?" he stuttered, as Ivan came closer.

"Are you having fun with your _Работы_?" Ivan questioned. I saw Yao's face get whiter.

"I-I guess-aru… how was yours-aru?" he mumbled shaking a little bit. Ivan smiled happily.

"_Большой_! I'm having a lot of fun!" he replied happily as he took a glance at the office helpers. "_Да_, Guys?" Eduard and Raivis started shaking immediately. I saw Toris whisper something to a guy with blonde short hair and a pink shirt. Suddenly he cried,

"What? That is like, so not possible! Why does she kno –"

"Gemma, if you could?" Ivan smiled at me, and I am extremely positive I saw this AMAZINGLY black aura seeping out of him as he looked at the blonde. I gulped, and started.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz AKA Poland, full name Rzeczpospolita Polska. Capitol Warsaw. Age 19, Height unknown. Once a big country with his buddy Lithuania. Often split apart by other countries, but kept reviving like a phoenix. Oh, and very cool national anthem by the way. Extremely shy, but more troublesome after he gets used to you. Should really learn to speak like a dude. But fangirls loves him that way anyway. So do I!" I ended, smiling at Feliks. I was expecting him to cower behind Toris, but I totally thought wrong.

"Wow, you like, totally respect me! Since you love me so much, I totally allow you to call me _Pan_ _Polska_!" he said proudly. I gave him an awkward smile. Ivan's dark aura still didn't go away.

"Well, you're doing better than I thought." a voice said. I turned around, and saw Arthur. Then, there was Alfred chasing him into the office. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean by _thought_?" I asked. Arthur just gave me a shrug.

"Hey hey, let's all relax! Go get some _le déjeuner_, hm?" Francis suddenly popped out of nowhere and put his arm around me. I yelped. Francis smiled. "Want to go get something to eat with me, darling?"

"Um, uhh…." I was stuck on my words. Someone save me from this extremely hot pervert…..

I guess someone read my mind.

"Ow….," Francis mumbled as he rubbed his head. I ignored him and opened my lunch box. White rice with flaked salmon on top, with Japanese Dumplings on the side. Truly a Japanese lunch. Thank you mom! I remembered something, and I quickly whispered to Arthur's ear,

"Thanks," Arthur gave me a smile and answered,

"Gladly,"

"That was so unfair Iggy! I'm the hero, I do the saving!" Alfred said unhappily as he munched on his hamburger. I looked at Arthur.

"What happened to _your_ lunch?"

"Didn't bring one. Don't need one." he replied. I was a little glad about that. If he brought scones in his lunch… I don't have ANY English in me as far as I can remember, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to survive his cooking. I wonder how Alfred lived through it…. He was probably taste-blind when he was born. I saw Vash and Lilli join us.

"So, what did you bring?" I asked them sweetly as I can 'cause I don't want a bullet in my head. Vash didn't answer, but Lilli answered politely.

"Some cheese and sandwiches I made." she said happily.

"Wow, really? That's amazing. I mean, I can barely make myself a sandwich. I STINK at cooking," I replied to Lilli. She blushed a little. Oh, and for the record, my food is better than Arthur's. My cooking skills aren't THAT bad. Vash was listening to our conversation as he was eating his sandwich. I quickly asked him

"Anyway… why are you guys even here?" I accidentally made Vash almost choke on his sandwich. Oh crap, I better go get a bullet-proof armor or something…. Then, Kiku entered the conversation. He had a whole salted salmon in his lunch box. He REALLY needs to cut down on sodium… does he know that one out of three Japanese are high-blood pressured?

"Well… it's going to be long if we try to explain. Won't it?" Kiku said, turning to everyone else. Alfred let out a laugh.

"I can tell you this – it's all Kiku's fault!" ….wait what? Why? I glanced at Kiku, who was looking flustered at Alfred.

"Is it gonna be like RomaHeta? Someone made some error in a game-thingy and sent you here or something?"

"What kind of fantasy is that?" Arthur laughed. "That is most absolutely insane and unrealistic!" Yeah, really convincing when it's coming from a guy who believes in fairies and unicorns…. I turned to Lilli.

"You said something about me _holding the key _or something like that right? What does that mean?" Lilli gulped uneasily, and I saw Vash get a dangerous color in his eyes. "You know, it's okay if you don't want to tell me!" I quickly said, and turned to Yao.

"So, where's panda?"

"He's in the back with Alfred's friends-aru!" Yao said. "I think he's having fun-aru!" Having fun. With a baby whale and an alien. That must be REALLY fun. Eduard let out a sigh, seeing that Ivan let the room.

"I have to say… this is really stressful. My _silmad _hurts very bad…,"

"Everything in me hurts!" Raivis wailed. "I don't want to work for _Krievija _anymore!"

"Hush Raivis!" Toris whispered. "You never _žinoti _where he might be!"

"He like, totally doesn't scare me!" Feliks said proudly. "I can like, totally take him on any day!"

"_Действительно_?" a voice filled with darkness replied. I turned around, and saw Russia going "kol kol kol kol…." The four ran away immediately. I laughed a little, and went into my lunch. Fifth period's gonna be fun – I can just simply tell, not matter who the teacher is.

**A/N: I feel like shit inside right now…. I am wiped out. If I have any translations wrong again, sorry! I'm too lazy to re-search them to double check. You thinking "Isn't the Japanese overdone then all the other languages?" It's because I fluently speak Japanese and I don't need a translator for it. BTW, I really DO have a pink backpack XD Respect Poland!**

**Translations**

**Chinese**

_坐下_ = Sit down

_喂喂_ = Hello

_你叫什麼名字_ = What was your name

_日本_ = Japan

_熊貓_ = Panda

_再見_ = Good Bye

_你好_ = Hello

**Japanese**

_こんにちは_ = Hello

_なんでしょうか_ = What is it

_ありがとうございます_ = Thank you very much

_やはり・・・あれが原因なんでしょうか？だとしたら、たぶんあの方法で・・・_ = I guess… can that really be the cause? If it is... probably by that method….

_す、すみません_ = S, sorry

_ええ、そうですね_ = Yes, I agree

_お会いできてうれしいです _= I'm very pleased to meet you

_私もです_ = Me too

_善処します_ = I'll try my best

**Lithuanian**

_Įstaiga_ = Office

_Žinoti_ = Know

**Polish**

_Urząd_ = Office

_Farba_ = Paint

_Pan_ _Polska_ = Sir Poland

**Russian**

_Привет _=Hello

_Работы_ = Work

_Большой_ = Great

_Действительно_ = Really

**French**

_Le déjeuner_ =Lunch

**Estonian**

_Silmad_ = Eyes

**Latvian**

_Krievija_ = Russia


End file.
